Semana de la Moda
by Exxen
Summary: En el que Lila es una fotografa la cual tres veces al año, cada año, es requerida en tres ciudades en distintos tiempos, Milán, N.Y. y finalmente Francia, para las infames "semana de la moda".


_Buenas, después de un buen rato de ausencia, regrese por estos rumbos, desde la última historia que publique (y que aun debo continuar) ha pasado algo así como un año, pero bueno aquí dejo esto, es un Lilanette que tenía escrito desde 2016, Lila aún sigue gustándome como personaje y aunque su desarrollo en la serie va que vuela para la próxima Hawk Moth, sigo teniendo un deseo de redención para ella. Espero que les guste._

**_Disclaimer: Ladybug no me pertenece._**

**Semana de la moda**

Tres veces al año, cada año, su presencia era requerida en tres ciudades en distintos tiempos, Milán, N.Y. y finalmente Francia, para las infames "semana de la moda".

Lo odiaba, odiaba tener que lidiar con modelos, altivas y prepotentes, prototipos de falsa belleza. No, a Lila no le gustaban las modelos, lo único que era rescatable de aquellos suplicios eran algunos diseños y el hecho de que la paga le permitía vagar por el mundo el resto de año, haciendo lo que era su pasión, fotografía (pero no de pasarelas)

La última del año antes de poder ir y relajarse, este año tenía planeado pasar el verano en París, la ciudad del amor y quién sabe, tal vez ella misma tendría un encuentro o una aventura romántica.

…

Mal día, mal día, mal día.

"Atchisss" La chica italiana estornudó sonoramente ocasionando que la cámara escapara de sus manos, un error de novato; en definitiva ese no había sido su día.

Tenía una sesión de fotos para la portada de una revista pero antes había decidido pasar por los jardines de Versalles a tomar un par de fotos; mala idea, se olvidó de sus alergias, así que naturalmente todo terminó con ella estornudado 4 veces en sucesión y dejando caer su cámara favorita hacia el pasto.

"Diablos" masculló mientras se tapaba la cara con una mano y con la otra buscaba a tientas su cámara.

"À tes souhait" dijo una voz de timbre dulce y sosegado.

Lila levantó la mirada y se encontró con un pañuelo blanco enfrente de ella. Instintivamente lo tomó y volvió a estornudar cubriéndose la boca con este, "à tes souhait" repitió la voz al tiempo que le tendía una mano y la ayudaba a levantarse.

"Ah, merci" dijo Lila antes de quedarse sin habla, frente a ella la chica más hermosa que jamás había visto le estaba sonriendo, no con una sonrisa prefabricada como las mujeres que tenía que fotografiar tres veces por año. No, esta era una sonrisa genuina, alegre, fresca, sonreía con toda la cara: enseñando unos hermosos dientes perlados, mientras que su pequeña nariz respingada se levantaba un poco , sus ojos, de un azul limpio como el cielo, se iluminaban mientras la miraba. En una palabra era "perfecta".

Durante un instante (que duró una eternidad) Lila se quedó sin habla balbuceando ante la sonrisa de la chica, la cual sin dejar de sonreírle, le entrego su cámara y se alejó con paso ligero…

"¡Espera!" gritó la chica italiana, ocasionando que la otra joven se diera vuelta sorprendida, momento que Lila aprovechó para enfocar su cámara y tomar una ráfaga de fotografías de aquella musa; la chica al ver esto, se limitó a sonreír una vez más antes de emprender la huida, dejando a una Italiana aturdida y sonrojada con un pañuelo en la mano y una cámara en la otra.

"Diablos…" pensó, había perdido la oportunidad de preguntarle su nombre. Finalmente después de admirar por un rato su obra en la pantalla de su cámara, se encaminó al trabajo.

Odiaba tomar fotos a las modelos flacuchas y cabezas huecas, era un suplicio pero esa era la razón por la que estaba en Francia, tres veces al año hacía este trabajo que odiaba pero que pagaba el resto del tiempo que vagaba ocupando en su pasión. Por suerte esta vez solo era una portada y era un diseñadora joven, aún no había sido corrompida por aquel mundo. Preparó su equipo y probó un par de enfoques, al escuchar pasos detrás de ella simplemente dijo: "Adelante"

"Bonjour, mi nombre es Marinette" dijo una voz suave y dulce, ocasionando que se quedase tiesa, ella conocía aquella voz, lentamente se dio la vuelta. "H-hola" dijo, "yo seré tu fotógrafa esta tarde" añadió después de una pausa durante la cual ambas chicas se miraron a los ojos y sonrieron una a la otra, "sonríe y relájate yo haré el resto" terminó de añadir.

Involuntariamente metió su mano en el bolsillo y al sentir la textura del pañuelo sonrió

"Es bueno verte otra vez", le susurró la chica de cabellos oscuros y ojos color cielo al oído mientras pasaba junto a ella para ir al podio, dejando aturdida y sonrojada a la italiana…ella la recordaba.

"Estoy lista" anunció la modelo.

Lila dejó atrás su vergüenza y sonriente empezó la sesión, la recordaba…tomo su cámara y el primer flash iluminó la sala.

* * *

_Pues eso ha sido todo, estoy indeciso sobre si esto debería continuar o no, me parece que este ship no es muy popular, pero igual si alguno quiere y se me ocurre algo bueno la continuare, mientras tanto queda en un One-shot._

_Exxen Off_


End file.
